En avant le spectacle!
by Leila1
Summary: Harry a encore des cauchemares à propos de Voldemort. Voldemort costumé? Les Mangemort font les groupies? Vous ne vous en remettrez pas! R


Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowlings et cette histoire n'est pas pour mon profits personnel.  
  
« Et ce soir, Moldus, avant votre extermination totale et absolue dans la plus grande souffrance, je vous demande d'applaudir le seigneur des ténèbres, le maître de la mort et de la destruction, la puissance incarnée, je vous présente VOLDEMORT !!!!!!! »  
  
Sur la scène, fixée par les centaines de personnes qui étaient venues pour assister à un concert et s'étaient retrouvés bloqués, un spot éclairait d'une faible lumière Queudever, un micro à la main pendant qu'il annonçait l'arrivée de son maître. La salle de concert était bondée, et des Mangemorts gardaient les entrées pour empêcher les spectateurs de s'enfuir. Des corps, sans autre mal apparent que celui d'être morts gisaient à leurs pieds, prouvant l'inutilité d'une quelconque tentative de fuite. Voldemort et ses sbires avaient déjà tué les artistes dans les coulisses et les techniciens terrorisés, actionnaient les machines selon les directives de quelques Mangemorts.  
  
Queudever se retira dans les coulisses. Le spot s'éteignit et une musique sombre plana sur l'assistance. Des chuchotement nerveux éclatèrent dans toute la salle, On croyait à une blague, mais les cadavres prouvaient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. D'un coup, toutes les lumières de la scène s'allumèrent pour révéler Voldemort ainsi que Malfoy et Snape derrière lui. La salle fut envahie par un silence incrédule. Le ''maître de la mort et de la destruction '' portait un costume de canard. Entre une énorme tête et le reste du corps, pointaient le visage reptilien et les yeux rouges du seigneur des ténèbres. Les bras étaient encastrés dans des sortes. d'ailes, le corps du costume s'arrêtait en une sorte de culotte bouffante et les jambes, entourées de collants blancs, se finissaient par des chaussures comme des pantoufles. Le tout, chaussures, corps et tête, étaient peints d'une horrible couleur jaune. Les 'groupies' portaient un costume similaire, d'une couleur plus pale.  
  
Immédiatement après l'éclairage, la musique démarra. Et Voldemort commença à entonner « la danse des canards » d'un ton joyeux de psychopathe. « C'est la danse des canards » Voldemort était légèrement penché vers le public, les mains sur les hanches, agitant les coudes en une parodie de battements d'aile. « Qui barbotent dans la mare » Il commença à balancer les hanches de droite à gauche. « En secouant le bas des reins » Ses bras étaient maintenant levés et il agitait son bassin comme pour illustrer la chanson.  
  
« Et faisant couin couin. » Cette phrase fut reprise par Lucius et Severus derrière lui, leur voix promettant plus une mort douloureuse à celui qui oserait rire qu'une perspective d'un cancan de basse cour.  
  
Lorsque la musique fut finie, Voldemort pris une pose et attendis. La salle garda le silence pendant une minute puis une personne pouffa. Le reste de l'assistance allait suivre mais, malheureusement pour la personne, elle était postée près d'un des Mangemorts. Sa mort subite dans un éclat de lumière verte rendit à nouveau muette la salle.  
  
Sur scène, Voldemort commençait à s'impatienter. Pourquoi n'applaudissaient- ils pas ? Il tuerait tous ces chiens qui n'appréciaient pas les spectacles du Maître absolu de leurs existences Derrière lui, Malfoy senior et Snape soupiraient intérieurement. Ils savaient que ce serait un flop. Leur réputation au milieu des Mangemort en avait pris un coup, ils étaient devenus les bouffons de service. Severus priait pour que cet incident n'arrive jamais aux oreilles de ses élèves, ce serait encore plus humiliant. Et maintenant ils avaient sur les bras un seigneur en colère qui s'acharnerait sur ses serviteurs. Même le massacre de ces Moldus ne suffiraient pas à le calmer. Mais peut-être qu'ils pourraient profiter de son inattention à leur égard pour filer et attendre l'accalmie.  
  
« Bande de misérables, je vais vous apprendre à vous moquer de Voldemort !!! Mangemorts, exterminez-les tous !!!! »  
  
Lorsque la salle ne fut plus qu'un ramassis de cadavres, Voldemort apposa lui-même sa marque. Puis il se tourna avec un grand sourire vers ses servants. Ils reculèrent d'un pas.  
  
« 'La danse des canards' n'a pas plus à notre public. Mais la prochaine fois, nous leur présenterons 'Une souris verte' !! »   
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Harry se réveilla en sursaut. C'était atroce. Heureusement, ce ne pouvait être ni une vision de la réalité, ni un rêve envoyé par Voldemort à travers leur lien. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne pouvait se ridiculiser lui même de cette façon. Cela ne pouvait venir que de son esprit torturé. Du moins l'espérait-il.  
  
Les rideaux entourant son lit s'ouvrirent brusquement pour révéler la silhouette familière et rassurante de son ami Ron. Il venait, pour la énième fois, voir s'il avait besoin de parler de ces cauchemars centrés sur Voldemort. Harry le rassura en lui disant que pour une fois, ce n'était rien de grave. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien mais Harry ne lui raconta pas son rêve. Le rouquin rirait sans aucun doute mais Harry n'avait pas envie de rire. Devenait-il fou s'il inventait son ennemi dans un costume aussi ridicule et invraisemblable ?  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Loin de là, une voix annonça à son compagnon. « A ton avis Queudever, combien de groupies faudra-il cette fois ? » 


End file.
